User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 4, Season 1
PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA BIIIG BROTHER! THE CONTESTANTS COMPETED IN THE SECOND HOH CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON! AFTER ZOEY WON HOH, THINGS STARTED TO STIR UP, AS SHE NOMINATED HEATHER AND BRICK FOR EVICTION! WHO WILL WIN POV? AND, WILL THAT PERSON USE THE POV ON EITHER HEATHER OR BRICK? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL. DRAMA. BIIIIG BROTHER! Gwen: So, Zoey, out of those two people, who do you want out the most? Zoey: I can't talk to you girls anymore. Bridgette: What the hell? Why not!? Zoey: Because, the alliance was exposed, and if we keep this up, then our butts are gone. I would watch my back if I were you. Because if I win POV, one of you guys might actually be out of here. Bridgette: ARE YOU SAYING YOU MIGHT BACKDOOR ONE OF US? Zoey: I DID SAY THAT, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM DOING IT EITHER. *Walks into HOH room* Gwen: Oh my gosh, we are doomed. Hopefully one of us win POV. Bridgette: One of us will still be going up though. Gwen: True. *Camera zooms in on Leshawna, Tyler, and Courtney* Courtney: Zoey winning HOH is just awful. Tyler: She is dominating! I just want her out, it would be better for our game. Leshawna: She is a physical threat. I am sure that everyone wants the girl out, but she just keeps winning. Zoey: It is time to pick players for the Veto competition. Please gather in the living room. *Contestants are seen walking to the living room.* Zoey: It is time to pick players for the veto competition. Competing will be Me, Brick, Heather, and three other randomly selected houseguests. Brick: *DIARY* I HAVE TO WIN POV! I have no idea what could happen, even if I am up against Heather! ''' '''Zoey: So, the first player to compete in the veto competition is... *Pulls out Geoff's name* GEOFF! Geoff: The next player to compete in the veto competition is... *Pulls out Bridgette's name* BRIDGETTE! Bridgette: *DIARY* YES! I AM SELECTED FOR THE VETO! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WIN IT. Bridgette: The final player to be selected for the veto competition is..... *Pulls out Courtney's name* COURTNEY! Courtney: *DIARY* I won't be using the POV if I win, because the people on the block are already threats! Zoey: The veto players are Me, Brick, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, and Courtney. This "POV player" meeting is ejourned. Idk that is what I call it. *Contestants leave the living room* Leshawna: Courtney, you have to work through this competition. ''' '''Courtney: I know, but do you see who I have against me? Leshawna: Gurl, it'll be alright! All you gotta do is win this, and then take NONE of those bitches off of the block, and Heather is gone after that! Leshawna: *DIARY*MESSAGE TO HEATHER! *sings* I GOT ONE LESS PROBLEM WITHOUT CHA! Lightning: ITS TIME FOR THE VETO COMPETITION, EVERYONE GATHER IN THE BACKYARD TO BEGIN! *Contestants enter backyard* Lightning: Today's challenge is a trivia! The 6 of you will be asked questions, and the last person standing will win POV! Please stand behind of the booths. *POV players stand behind glass booths* Lightning: Remember, you guys will have to answer either true or false. First question... Mike had multiple personality disorder throughout his time on TDBB. True or False? *Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Zoey answer False, Brick answers True.* Lightning: The correct answer is... FALSE! So, we are sorry Brick, but you have been eliminated from the challenge. Next. There were 2 surprise alliances confirmed during the previous HOH challenge... True, or false? *All answer true* Lightning: ALL OF YOU ARE CORRECT! The correct answer is true! Next up.... Gwen scored 2nd place in the scavenger hunt challenge. True or False? *Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney answer False, Zoey answers True* Lightning: The correct answer is... FALSE! Sorry Zoey, but you are eliminated from the challenge. Next... Now remember guys, this challenge is the hardest out of the questions we have prepared, because it is unknown to most of the competitors... Leshawna voted for Mike in the Eviction Vote, TRUE.. OR... FALSE? *Heather, Courtney, Geoff answer True, Bridgette answers False* Lightning: Sorry Bridgette, but you have been eliminated from the challenge. Next question, Zoey and Mike actually started going out, True or False? *Heather and Geoff answer False, Courtney answers True* Lightning: Very sorry Courtney, but you have been eliminated from the challenge! Bridgette: *DIARY* I am sitting here just biting my nails. If Heather wins this, she is obviously going to keep herself safe, and Zoey might put Me or Gwen up for eviction. ''' '''Gwen: *Hugs Bridgette* Lightning: Next... There were 7 pairs of bunk beds in the TDI/TDROTI/TDAS cabins, True or False? *Heather answers False, Geoff answers True* Lightning: The correct answer is......... FALSE... HEATHER, YOU WIN POV. *whispers to self* shit that bitch mother f**ker god damn ''' '''Heather: YES! POV BITCHES. Brick: *DIARY* I am still on the block, obviously, so now, I could be evicted, and NOBODY can save me. Hopefully I stay.. Lightning: You may all enter the house now. *Contestants walk into house* ''' '''Brick: Well, I am done for. Nobody else is a bigger threat in this house except for Zoey and Heather, and they are safe. It is obvious that Heather is using the POV on herself. Lightning: Trust me buddy, I hated having to announce that HEATHER was the winner of the comp. ''' '''Jo: Guys, I am going to go talk to Zoey privately and see who she has in mind. *walks to HOH room* Zoey: Oh, hey Jo. Jo: Hey Zoey. I need to talk to you. Do you have anyone in mind to put up for eviction? Zoey: Actually, yes. Jo: Hate to be nosey, but who is it? Zoey: Lindsay.... ''' '''Jo: Okay, thanks. *Runs out of HOH room and back into kitchen* Jo: Well, Lindsay is going on the block. Brick: I might actually be able to beat her in an eviction vote. Lightning: Probably! Heather: Everyone, it is time for the Veto Ceremony. *Contestants walk into Living Room* Heather: This is the Veto Ceremony. There are two people on the block. Me, and Brick. Although, I have the power to veto one of us! I did not have to think about my decision at all! I am safe, DEAL WITH IT BITCHES. Now Zoey, go ahead and pick some other idiot to be backdoored. Zoey: Fine, you stupid cunt. Sadly, I have to put another player on the block next to Brick. I am very sorry, But Lindsay... Please take a seat on the red chair. Geoff: Oh shiit. Lindsay: *Hugs Geoff and sits in chairs* Lindsay: *DIARY* I DO NOT WANT TO BE EVICTED BECUASE OF ZOEY AND HEATHER. THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN! I HAVE BEEN ON THE BLOCK BOTH TWO TIMES! ''' '''Lindsay: CAN I SAY SOMETHING BEFORE THIS ENDS? THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE SENARIO! BEING EVICTED BY HEATHER AND ZOEY, THE TWO MOST MANIPULATIVE AND AWFUL PLAYERS IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE! HEATHER, YOU ARE A COMPLETE BITCH. YOU ARE ONLY STILL HERE BECAUSE YOU KEEP MANIPULATING PEOPLE. ZOEY, YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO WIN EVERY SINGLE F**KING COMPETITION, AND IT MAKES NO SENSE... *Sits back down* WOW, STRONG WORDS. ANYWAYS, THIS VETO CEREMONY HAS BEEN EJOURNED. *Contestants walk out of Living room* Geoff: Lindsay, A-''' '''Lindsay: I DON'T NEED YOU IN THIS COMPETITION ANYMORE GEOFF, BECAUSE FOR ME, THERE IS NO MORE "COMPETITION" Geoff: Lindsay, you have to u-''' '''Lindsay: GEOFF. IT IS OVER FOR ME. Geoff: Lindsay... *leans in for a kiss* Lindsay: *slaps him* UGH *runs away* WHO WILL BE EVICTED SECOND FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE? AND WHO WILL WIN HOH, AND WHO WILL THEY NOMINATE? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE, NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... BIIIG BROTHER! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts